Birthday
by Statice-Law
Summary: Akira Chrome, élève au lycée Tôô Gakuen, petite-amie à plein d'Aomine Daiki, fêtait aujourd'hui son dix-septième anniversaire. Et Dieu savait qu'elle allait s'en souvenir... /Lemon/ Cadeau pour ma petite Océane !


**Birthday**

**Auteur :**** Statice-Law**

**Résumé : ****Akira Chrome, élève au lycée Tôô Gakuen, petite-amie à plein d'Aomine Daiki, fêtait aujourd'hui son dix-septième anniversaire. Et Dieu savait qu'elle allait s'en souvenir... /Lemon/ Cadeau pour ma petite Océane !**

**Disclaimer :**** Dans leur propre intérêt, les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ce manga serait une véritable orgie à chaque page... Et le nom "Chrome" ne m'appartient pas non plus, c'est celui d'Océane, je n'ai fais que le lui emprunter dans le cadre de son anniversaire. Tout le reste est à moi.**

**Rating :**** M**

**Words : 4 980 mots**

**Happy Birthday ma petite Océane ! J'ai finis d'écrire cet O.S à une heure du matin, autant vous dire tout de suite que j'étais lessivée et que je voyais des licornes arc-en-ciel un peu partout... Je comptais poster ce texte bien plus tôt dans la journée, mais à cause de problème familiaux ça à été un peu compliqué, mais au moins je ne suis pas en retard pour ton anniversaire ! Le bouton reviews ne mord pas à priori, donc vous pouvez cliquer dessus sans crainte... Je suis assez fière du début, et la fin... Bah en fait après relecture c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais. Bref j'arrête de parler : ENJOY !**

* * *

Chrome, dix-sept ans depuis le matin même, élève de première année au lycée Tôô -ou plutôt deuxième année puisqu'elle intégrera le niveau supérieur à la rentrée prochaine, soi dans un peu plus d'une semaine-, première de sa classe dans à peu près toutes les matières -excepté les maths mais franchement, il n'y a que les masochistes pour aimer ça _(NDA : l'auteur de cet O.S aime les maths... Non ce n'est pas de l'auto-flagellation, absolument pas...)_\- et assistante du coach de l'équipe de basket. Tout du moins depuis trois mois, soi depuis qu'elle était en couple avec le mec le plus invivable de la planète : Aomine Daiki. Bon d'accord, pour avoir rencontré Haizaki Shougo et Hanamiya Makoto lors de la Winter Cup, tout compte fait elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal niveau mec invivable. Toujours était-il qu'aujourd'hui, dix-sept avril, c'était son anniversaire. Et autant elle en connaissait beaucoup qui se serait levé avant même que le réveil ait sonné, autant elle, elle préféra rester terrée sous ses couvertures encore un peu, et ce pour une simple question de survie. Et le danger immédiat c'était...

-Chrome !

... Son putain de petit frère...

-Ecoute moi bien le mioche, ça t'es pas sortit de ma chambre dans la seconde qui suit je t'égorge, vu ?!

Bon... Niveau réveil, certes, elle avait déjà vu plus cool.

-Mais Chrome ! C'est ton anniversaire ! Allez lève-toi !

La seconde était passée. Elle l'avait prévenu, donc théoriquement, elle était en droit de massacrer la petite chose censée lui servir de frère... Dans quel univers parallèle ses parents s'étaient-ils dit : "Hm, on devrait faire un monstre pour faire chier notre fille, elle va s'ennuyer sinon" ?! Sérieusement ?!

-Atsu...!

Elle se leva d'un bond, envoyant sa couverture voler dans un coin de la pièce -la pauvre, elle n'avait rien demandée- et elle se jeta sur son petit frère.

-Maman, Chrome est devenue dingue !

-La ferme le nain !

Une course-poursuite s'engagea donc dans le petit pavillon de la famille Akira, bien vite arrêtée par la maitresse de maison qui... Assomma ses deux enfants avec une spatule de cuisine. Et Aomine osait se plaindre qu'il ne venait jamais chez elle mais en même temps, le pauvre n'avait pas reçu l'entrainement psychologique adéquat !

-Franchement, vous êtes intenables ! soupira la jeune femme.

-Ah ouais ?! Y'a cinq minutes je faisais pas de bruit, j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit, et l'autre crétin est venu me réveiller ! s'outra Chrome.

Un bon coup de spatule plus tard, la jeune fille était assise à la table de la cuisine, son abominable petit frère -aussi appelé Atsuhiro, Atsu pour les intimes, et le bouffon, ou le nain, ou tout autre truc du genre pour les très intimes- juste en face d'elle. Elle mangea vaguement ce qu'elle avait devant elle, sans vraiment y faire attention. Atsuhiro ne cessait de répéter en boucle "c'est l'anniversaire de Chrome !" ce qui eu le dont d'écourter de manière radicale son petit-déjeuner.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ramassa la pauvre couverture victime de son réveil brutal, et fut tentée de se recoucher. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec la génération des miracles presque au complet -excepté l'idiot qui lui servait de petit-ami parce que ce dernier avait une visite chez le médecin ou un truc du genre. Il était donc prévu qu'elle le voit en début d'après-midi. Elle ouvrit son armoire, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir s'il faisait beau, et comme le ciel était aussi bleu que les cheveux de Kuroko, elle décida de mettre un débardeur et un minishort. Elle allait crever de chaud sinon. S'en suivit le sprint quotidien dans le couloir pour savoir qui d'elle ou de son frère allait avoir la salle de bain en premier. Sprint qu'elle remporta, pour changer... Elle verrouilla la porte, jubilant presque. Elle aurait la peau de ce démon avant qu'il n'ait la sienne. Le plus comique dans tout ça, c'était peut-être que son prénom signifiait : homme profond, sérieux et authentique. Il était TOUT sauf ça !

Dans le genre comique, leur nom de famille faisait fort aussi : Akira signifiait intelligent, clairvoyant... Bon, autant le dire clairement, la seule personne d'intelligente et de clairvoyante dans cette baraque, c'était Flipper, le poisson rouge dans l'entrée -Flipper étant un nom de dauphin, la famille au complet avait décidé qu'un jour il dirait au poisson qu'il n'était justement pas un dauphin. On faisait mieux niveau santé mentale... Parfois elle se demandait encore comment Aomine avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Parce que clairement, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun... Mais elle évitait de se poser la question, parce qu'avec elle venait le doute que Daiki l'aime vraiment, et elle n'aimait pas devenir parano.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant chez elle, fermant le portillon et prête à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Les rues étaient déjà bondées, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le temps -depuis quand faisait-il vingt degré à dix heures du matin en avril ?!- et elle mit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude à rejoindre le parc où la Génération des Miracles se réunissait généralement.

-Akiracchi !

Une tornade blonde -aussi connue sous le nom de Kise Ryouta- lui sauta dessus et lui fit un énorme câlin, auquel elle répondit pour une fois, plutôt que de lui taper dessus. C'était un jour exceptionnel. Enfin, uniquement pour elle visiblement, puisque Kasamatsu se chargea de défoncer le crâne de son cadet d'un bon coup de poing.

-Ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça abrutis !

-Mais Yukiocchi...!

-La ferme !

En effet, depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, les deux joueurs de Kaijo avaient décidé par on-ne-savait qu'elle pulsion masochiste de Yukio de se mettre ensemble. Et depuis... Le pauvre capitaine -ou plutôt ancien capitaine, la saison étant finie- s'était vu affublé du surnom de Yukiocchi. Autant le dire tout de suite, Kagami, Aomine, Imayoshi et Takao ne s'était pas privé de se moquer de Kasamatsu, qui les avait vite remis à leur place -sauf Imayoshi, mais ce type faisait tellement froid dans le dos que s'était normal.

-Salut tout le monde, salua Chrome.

-Yo, répondit simplement Kagami, approuvé par un hochement de tête de la part de Kuroko.

-Toujours à l'heure, constata Akashi avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire sincère, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien avec lui.

-Ton objet chanceux du jour est un porte-monnaie en forme de tigre.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un bonjour... s'amusa la jeune fille.

-Shin-chan, tu es tellement tsundere que s'en devient comique, pouffa Takao à côté de lui.

-La ferme Bakao.

De ce côté là aussi, il y avait eu une mise en couple, bien que tout le monde l'ait vu venir avant même que les deux concernés ne sortent ensemble.

-Bon anniversaire Aki-chin...

-Merci Murasakibara.

-Bon anniversaire, renchérit Himuro à côté du géant.

-Aominecchi n'est pas venu ? s'étonna soudain Kise, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-Il avait un rendez-vous médical, précisa Imayoshi après avoir salué convenablement la jeune fille.

-On se voit cet après-midi, compléta Chrome. Et non Kise, tu ne peux pas t'incruster.

-Mais...! Je ne voulais pas m'incruster de toute façon ! Je passe l'après-midi avec Yukiocchi !

-Ah ?

Plusieurs visages intéressés se tintèrent d'un coup de curiosité, et Yukio frappa son petit-ami qui... Ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

-Alors Kasamatsu, vous avez décidé de passer le cap ? s'amusa Imayoshi avec son sourire vicieux.

-Rien à voir ! se défendit tant bien que mal l'accusé, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Bah voyons, tu ne trompes personne ! renchérit Takao.

-Je pensais pas que vous iriez aussi vite, avoua Kagami avec un grand sourire.

-Oh toi la ferme, je te signal que ça fait six mois AU MOINS qu'on attend que tu te décides à sortir avec Kuroko !

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla l'américain.

Les personnes un minimum censées -à savoir Akashi, Chrome (Kof kof...), Himuro, Murasakibara (re kof kof...), Midorima, Kuroko et Reo- s'écartèrent légèrement pour discuter tranquillement, laissant le pauvre Kise tenter de calmer le jeu de son côté.

-Ils me font pitié... finit par déclaré Reo, résumant la pensé générale.

-Si seulement il n'y avait que toi... soupira Midorima, au bord de la dépression.

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, supporter Takao tous les jours ne doit pas être facile, déclara Himuro, approuvé vaguement par Murasakibara.

-Dans le genre petit copain insupportable, Akira se défend, argua Akashi avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai... soupira Chrome. En parlant de ça, tu en es où avec Kagami, Kuroko ?

-C'était quoi la suite logique entre toi et leur relation...? demanda Reo, perplexe.

-Aomine égale Kagami, cherche pas à comprendre, répondit la jeune fille.

-Disons que ça avance très lentement, répondit le fantôme en insistant bien sur le très.

-Trop, traduit Akashi.

-Taiga est un peu lent à la détente, soupira Tatsuya. Parfois il faut juste être clair avec lui...

-En parlant de cet idiot, il faudrait peut-être aller le calmer avant que lui et Kasamatsu ne s'entretu... fit remarquer Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-Pas faux... confirma Chrome.

Un lourd silence s'installa, chacun jugeant son voisin pour savoir qui irait arrêter les deux énergumènes.

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Murasakibara, qui n'avait rien suivit.

-Atsushi, vas arrêter ces deux crétins, ordonna calmement Akashi.

Le géant fronça les sourcils mais ne protesta pas et alla s'interposer, jouant de sa taille pour empêcher les deux adolescents de se taper dessus.

-Bon, on offre les cadeaux ? s'enthousiasma Kise, qui avait récupéré son petit-copain en un seul morceau.

-C'est partit ! s'écria Takao.

Yukio et Shintaro eurent le même réflexe face à l'attitude puéril de leur petit-ami respectif : soupirer profondément en mode déprimé.

-Qui commence ? demanda Himuro.

-Comme Imayoshi vient du même lycée qu'Akira, il me semble normal que ce soit lui, trancha Akashi.

Chacun approuva -pas de suicidaire dans les rangs pour le contredire de toute façon- et l'ancien capitaine de Tôô alla chercher son cadeau, joliment emballé dans un papier parme. Se dire qu'il n'était plus capitaine et qu'à la prochaine rentrée elle ne le reverrait plus fit énormément de mal à Chrome. Elle accepta le cadeau de son ainé, se retenant de pleurer. Elle ouvrirait son cadeau et après seulement elle pleurerait.

-Merci...

Elle fit bien attention à ne pas déchirer le papier -allez savoir pourquoi...- et se retrouva avec un gros album photo en cuir entre les mains. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et manqua de réellement pleurer en voyant qu'il était remplit de toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises avec le club au cours de l'année.

-Je me suis dit que comme Susa et moi quittons l'équipe, ça serait bien que tu gardes un souvenir, expliqua calmement Imayoshi, un sourire honnête sur les lèvres -si si, c'est possible.

Akira posa doucement l'album sur le banc et se jeta sans réfléchir plus dans les bras de son ancien capitaine, laissant cette fois-ci quelques larmes couler.

-Pourquoi moi en premier ? se plaignait joyeusement Shouichi en rendant son étreinte à Chrome, qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

-Si on avait su qu'elle pleurerait on aurait peut-être fait ça à l'envers... admit Midorima.

Shouichi ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la jeune fille, et il la regarda reculer. Elle se calma en quelques secondes, et retrouva rapidement son self-control.

-Merci beaucoup. Et... Vous avez intérêt à revenir nous voir, Susa et toi...

-On n'y manquera pas, crois-moi. Ne serait-ce que pour voir Wakamatsu essayer de faire obéir Aomine, ricana le pointing guard.

-Méchant, s'amusa-t-elle.

-A qui le tour ? coupa Takao avec un grand sourire.

Par automatisme, Akashi -qui a un moment ou un autre a dû être désigné comme président de leur rassemblement, mais quand, personne ne sait...- se tourna vers Kagami.

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce que qui dit Akira dit Aomine, qui dit toi. Donc à ton tour.

-C'est le résonnement d'Akira-chan ça, sourit Reo.

Taiga tendit une enveloppe à la jeune fille, gêné, et marmonna que c'était aussi de la part de Kuroko. Deux billets d'avions pour l'Amérique et des places pour un grand match de basket. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillant d'une joie qui fit reculer Kagami.

-On s'est dit que ce serait bien que tu partes un peu avec Aomine-kun, expliqua calmement Kuroko avec un léger sourire.

Il eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, Akira lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin, et bien qu'il ait essayé, Kagami ne pu y couper non plus.

-Kise, indiqua ensuite Akashi.

-Parce que qui dit Kuroko dit Kise, s'amusa Reo.

Il reçut un coup d'œil qui se voulait menaçant, mais franchement, face à Mibuchi, Seijuro n'en menait pas large, ce qui rendit la chose assez comique.

-Avec Yukiocchi, on s'est mis d'accord pour t'offrir ça.

-Pour une fois qu'on était d'accord... fit remarquer ledit Yukiocchi.

-Merci !

Elle récupéra le cadeau emballé dans du papier bleu turquoise et l'ouvrit aussi doucement que celui d'Imayoshi. Une magnifique robe qui avait dû coûter très chère...

-Avant que tu ne protestes, intervint Kise, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du prix, compris ?!

Elle soupira malgré son énorme sourire et regarda avec plus d'attention le vêtement : violet foncé, ce que irait sans aucun doute parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux oscillant justement entre le parme et le violet.

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle posa le présent avec l'album et l'enveloppe et n'eu pas à tergiverser pour faire un câlin à Kise. Par contre pour Kasamatsu... Elle eu besoin que Kagami le retienne pour qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses bras.

-Takao et Midorima.

Reo préféra ne pas pousser le résonnement, tenant un peu à sa vie. Son Sei-chan l'aimait, mais s'il dépassait les limites il allait tâter de ses ciseaux. Avec un grand sourire, Kazunari tendit avec un courbette un cube d'une dizaine de centimètre de hauteur et de largeur emballé dans un jolie papier gris tirant sur le bleu.

-De notre part à Shin-chan, moi, et toute l'équipe de Shutoku.

Elle défit le ruban un peu plus foncé que le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boîte. Une chaîne fine était enroulée autour d'un coussin, avec pour pendentif une merveilleuse perle violette brillante. Nouvelle flopée de câlin, avec plus ou moins de réticence pour Midorima.

-Murasakibara et Himuro.

Le géant regarda son coéquipier, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était censé faire, et Tatsuya préféra s'occuper lui même de donner son cadeau à Chrome. Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une pile de photo de la Winter Cup, un paquet de bonbon -Murasakibara avait certainement eu peur qu'elle ne meurt de faim- et un jolie bracelet assez discret dans les mêmes tons que le collier.

-Vous avez décidé de me faire pleurer c'est ça...?

En effet, pour une raison ou pour une autre, voir ces photos lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Même la défaite de Tôô contre Seirin, puisque c'était ce qui lui avait rendu un Aomine vivable. Moins arrogant. Et il y avait tous les joueurs qui quittaient le lycée, comme Imayoshi, Susa, Kasamatsu, et Dieu savait qui encore... Elle balaya vite fait une larme et offrit un gigantesque sourire au duo de Yosen.

-Merci...

Elle posa le cadeau avec les autres et fit un câlin aux deux joueurs. Elle faisait quatre têtes de moins que Murasakibara mais bon...

-Je crois qu'on est les derniers Sei-chan, fit remarquer Reo.

L'empereur acquiesça, et ce fut à Mibuchi que revint la tâche d'offrir le cadeau. Il était emballé dans un papier argenté, et lorsqu'il fut écarté avec délicatesse, Akira n'en cru pas ses yeux.

-Akashi comment tu savais que...

-Je sais tout, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Une merveilleuse panthère noire en peluche. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Chrome adorait littéralement ces petites boules de poils et de cotons, et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi une panthère : elle n'en connaissait qu'une, et c'était le garçon avec qui elle sortait.

-Merci !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Reo qui ne protesta pas le moins du monde, et calma un peu sa joie pour ne pas sauter également sur Akashi.

-Vous êtes juste... Juste... Les meilleurs amis du monde...

Conclusion de tout ça : elle avait dû faire un détour par chez elle pour poser tous ses cadeaux, et ayant reçu un message d'Aomine, elle repartit aussitôt pour le rejoindre chez lui.

-Alors ? Cette visite médicale ?

-Contrôle de routine...

Il la fit entrer et elle apprécia instantanément l'air frais du pavillon.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ?

-Nan, elle travaille.

Chrome avait toujours envié la condition de fils unique de Daiki, bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il ne connaissait pas le monstre qui lui servait de petit-frère, bien qu'il en ait déjà maintes fois entendu parler.

-Et toi ? Ca s'est bien passé avec les autres ? demanda-t-il.

-C'était super !

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé -n'omettant surtout pas le moment où Kagami avait faillit mourir de honte quand Himuro lui avait subtilement fait comprendre qu'il devrait peut-être s'activer pour sortir avec Kuroko- et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Mais tu m'as manqué, acheva-t-elle.

-J'en doute pas.

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit, et il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques longues secondes. Finalement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... murmura-t-il lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin.

Elle lui sourit, et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle su immédiatement ce que serait son cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de son petit-ami. Et dire qu'elle était totalement sereine aurait été mentir. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Daiki perçu cet éclat d'incertitude et avec un sourire goguenard, il la fit basculer sur le lit, la surplombant sans aucune difficulté.

-Tu d'vrais savoir que je me démerde dans ce domaine.

-Le seul dans lequel tu te débrouilles... confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ca et le basket, précisa-t-il.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, moins chastement, et dans chacun de ses gestes Chrome sentait qu'il y avait longuement réfléchit, que ce n'était pas "juste comme ça". Ses mains restaient sagement de chaque côté de sa tête, ses genoux pressaient vaguement ses flancs, et seule sa bouche était en action pour le moment. Il s'appliqua à lécher son cou, sans laisser de marque parce qu'il savait qu'elle détestait ça, et il remonta lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Il mordilla calmement son lobe, écoutant attentivement le moindre de ses halètements.

-Tu es prête à aller plus loin ? demanda-t-il.

En effet, après trois mois de relation, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que Chrome ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire sauter juste comme ça, parce que monsieur en avait envie. Elle le forçait à faire les choses bien, et autant il avait trouvé ça très chiant au début, autant maintenant Daiki savait l'apprécier.

-Je pense...

-Si tu veux que je m'arrête...

-Je te le dis, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Fais pas trop la maline Chrome...

C'était le seul en dehors de sa famille à l'appeler par son prénom, et indéniablement, elle aimait la façon dont ce simple nom sonnait lorsqu'il était prononcé par sa voix grave et suave. Il retourna lécher et embrasser son cou, mais Akira sentait qu'il avait déjà un peu de mal à maintenir le rythme lent qu'il semblait s'être imposé.

-Dai... Ki... souffla-t-elle difficilement lorsqu'il décida de s'allonger entièrement sur elle pour pouvoir passer ses mains sous son débardeur.

-Hm ? Je te gêne ?

-N... Non... Pour l'instant ça va.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, mordillant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait sa lèvre inférieur pour lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche. Chose qu'elle consentit à faire sans résistance.

-Je t'aime... souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la relâcha.

-Moi aussi...

Il saisit le bas de son débardeur et commença à doucement le faire remonter, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'elle voulait arrêter. Mais il ne rencontra que ses iris violettes brûlantes de désir. Le même désir qui lui sciait les reins et qui l'empêchait de se contrôler autant qu'il le voulait. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question avec les autres filles avec qui il était sortit, mais cette fois il avait vraiment peur d'aller trop vite ou de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Me dis pas que c'est à moi de te rassurer... s'amusa la jeune fille.

-Puis quoi encore...?! râla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, juste pour la faire taire, juste pour pouvoir apprécier son corps sans qu'elle n'essaye de masquer son malaise et sa peur derrière de l'ironie et du sarcasme. Il lui retira son débardeur sans plus attendre et se redressa sur les coudes pour la regarder, se moquant bien que cela la gêne.

-Tu es merveilleuse...

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, gênée au possible, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle ne se rendit compte que Daiki embrassait sa poitrine que lorsqu'une de ses mains vint doucement jouer avec la bretelle droite de son soutien-gorge.

-D... Daiki !

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Que c'est gênant !

Aomine lui sourit. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était déroutant pour elle, mais il savait aussi qu'elle allait aimer ça. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua également qu'il n'avait pas tout l'après-midi, puisque sa mère rentrait dans peu de temps. Il embrassa amoureusement le front, les temps, les joues, et finalement les lèvres de Chrome, qui ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça.

-J'suis désolé, mais va falloir que j'accélère un peu si on veut pas que ma mère nous tombe dessus.

-Je sais pas si...

Ses joues devinrent encore plus écarlates -si si, c'est possible- et elle détourna le regard.

-Hey, l'appela-t-il doucement, j'ai dit que j'allais aller plus vite, pas que ça aller te faire plus mal...

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement à plusieurs reprises, captant suffisamment son attention pour qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il lui enlevait doucement son short. Elle n'en prit d'ailleurs pleinement conscience que lorsqu'elle sentit la main bouillante de Daiki se poser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

-Ca va aller, assura-t-il à mi-voix en voyant un éclat apeuré apparaitre dans le regard d'Akari. Fais-moi confiance.

Il embrassa son cou, ses joues, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre pour la détendre, faisant jouer ses doigts au niveau de ses côtes, de ses reins, et insistait à chaque endroit où il la sentait frissonner. Il détacha dans le même temps son soutien-gorge, sans regarder sa poitrine dénudée pour ne pas en rajouter un couche. Déjà qu'elle était morte de honte...

-Tu es magnifique...

-Toi aussi...

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était encore entièrement habillé, et avec des doigts tremblants, elle fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle tremblait.

-C'est bon, j'vais me déshabiller, toi tu respires et tu t'calmes, vu ?

Elle hocha piteusement la tête et couvrit vivement sa poitrine lorsqu'Aomine se redressa pour défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Il sourit sans rien dire, et lorsqu'il n'eu plus que son sous-vêtement, il se recoucha sur elle, appuya doucement son membre contre sa cuisse sans pour autant se montrer insistant. Si elle ne voulait pas, elle avait le droit. Mais il fut plus que satisfait en la sentant relever légèrement la jambe, cherchant d'elle-même le contact. Il grogna sans pouvoir se retenir et croisa le regard gêné de sa petite-amie. Il fallait peut-être qu'il pense un peu à elle au lieu de se focaliser sur lui...

Il embrassa sa clavicule, descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à sa poitrine, et avec un sourire pervers, donna un bon coup de langue sur l'un de ses tétons. Chrome se cambra avec un gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un couinement et ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux bleus nuits de son compagnon.

-Je croyais... Qu'on avait pas le temps... haleta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai...

Il continua cependant de l'embrasser et de lécher chaque partie de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, et lorsqu'elle s'y attendit le moins, il lui retira son dernier vêtement. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, peut-être le contexte, elle ne se sentit pas aussi gênée que lorsqu'il lui avait retiré son soutien-gorge. Elle se contenta d'essayer de respirer convenablement, et après quelques secondes, elle réussit à se calmer, et retrouva un semblant de conscience. Elle voulait vraiment... Comment dire ça... Qu'ils fassent l'amour ? Oui, c'était certainement ça.

-Daiki...

-Hm ?

-Dépêche-toi s'il te plait...

Il la regarda avec étonnamment pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire.

-Crois-moi princesse, vaux mieux que je prenne mon temps.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de contrer le feu presque douloureux qui lui brûlait les reins. Ainsi ne vit-elle pas Aomine tendre le bras pour attraper du lubrifiant et un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et elle ne voulu réellement ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit deux doigts étrangement humide de son amant appuyer contre son intimité sans pour autant la pénétrer.

-Prête ?

-Hm...

-"Hm" oui ou "Hm" non ? nargua-t-il.

-Tu me fais chier Daiki...

-Je sais.

Le premier doigt passa plutôt bien, si on omettait la sensation un peu désagréable qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas su situer avec exactitude dans son corps. Le deuxième fit légèrement mal, et elle se cambra avec un grognement qui fit sourire Daiki.

-Ca va, tu réagis mieux que ce que j'aurais cru... commenta-t-il, après plusieurs longues secondes à écarter consciencieusement les parois de Chrome.

-Hm... Dépêche... C'est hyper désagréable...

-Oui madame.

-Déconne pas...!

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et se dépêcha d'enfiler un préservatif.

-Ca va pas faire du bien au début, prévint-il.

Elle hocha la tête, complètement hagard. Elle n'enregistrait plus rien, seul son corps lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire, et actuellement, son corps réclamait tout simplement Aomine. Il saisit ses hanches avec une certaine force, écarta encore un peu les cuisses de la jeune fille, et tout en lui murmurant en boucle qu'il l'aimait, il la pénétra doucement, faisait de courtes poses pour lui permettre de respirer et de s'adapter. Il savait comme s'y prendre pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal et qu'il puisse commencer à bouger presque immédiatement.

-Ca va ? grogna-t-il.

-B...Bouge putain...!

Pour Daiki, ce fut une véritable torture de devoir maintenir une allure lente dans un premier temps, alors que la pression dans son bas-ventre lui hurlait de se dépêcher, au point d'en devenir douloureuse.

-Sérieux... Arrête de couiner, j'vais pas pouvoir me retenir...

-Tu crois que... Ahh... J'le fais exprès...? Hm plus vite !

Il grogna, se fit vaguement la remarque que cette fille allait le faire tourner chèvre, et il accéléra progressivement la cadence comme elle le lui demandait. Ses muscles supportaient plutôt bien l'effort, et c'était plus de devoir se retenir qui l'épuisait. S'il s'écoutait, il y a bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait pilonné sans remords. Mais là, il voulait prendre son temps. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait.

-Je t'aime...murmura-t-il.

-Je... Sais...!

-Tu peux encore supporter si j'accélère ?

Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, encore plus de temps à formuler une réponse dans sa tête, et l'exprimer fut fastidieux. Mais au final, Daiki reçu l'autorisation de se lâcher, chose qu'il fit sans aucune retenue. Il grognait, haletait, essayait de percevoir ce que gémissait Chrome, mais son cerveau avait relégué l'information au second plan et il était donc dans l'impossibilité de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son propre plaisir.

-Oh putain... C'est bon...

Il saisit plus fermement les hanches de la jeune fille, releva légèrement son bassin, et changea d'angle pour la pénétrer. Visiblement, ça lui plu énormément. Il sourit, fier de lui, et conscient qu'il n'en avait vraiment plus pour longtemps, il s'autorisa à accélérer encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus. La pression dans son bas-ventre se relâcha d'un coup, et avec un grognement satisfait, il cessa de bouger et reprit difficilement son souffle. Sa vision était floue, il avait du mal à voir Chrome, mais il distinguait clairement ses cheveux en pagaille et ses joues rouges. Elle devait être au bord du malaise la pauvre...

-Je t'aime... souffla-t-il encore une fois.

Juste pour cette fois, il s'autorisa à descendre dans son cou et à la mordre doucement, faisant attention à ce que ce soit suffisant pour laisser une marque mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Il s'affala ensuite sur elle, comme lui seul savait le faire.

-Joyeux anniversaire...


End file.
